Troublemakers
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: What happens when two homeless little human girls find their way onto the Autobot base, and worm their way into a certain Autobot commander's spark. Well raising two high spirited little girls will turn the NEST base upside-down and cause chaos and hysterical incidents on the base…. As well as warm the sparks and hearts of both Cybertronian and human alike.
1. Chapter 1 -Finding shelter

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers that honor goes to Hasbro, this is just for fun. I do own the two OC's Anna and Lily.

Requested story for Missy also gift for Answerthecall, FrontlinersShadow, Kaleia

Dedicated to: Peter who is like a second father to me, and also to another good friend Frank. Enjoy….

Rated T

No Pairings aside from Sam and Mikaela – Takes place after Revenge of the Fallen, but my version of Dark of the moon will be much better, no less hysterical but still different. Ironhide will not die and there will be many things that will happen that didn't in the movie… My fixes so to speak….. Lol

Summary – What happens when two homeless little human girls find their way onto the Autobot base, and worm their way into a certain Autobot commander's spark. Well raising two high spirited little girls will turn the NEST base upside-down and cause chaos and hysterical incidents on the base…. As well as warm the sparks and hearts of both Cybertronian and human alike.

Title – Troublemakers

Chapter 1 – Finding shelter

The blue skies were almost all but gone, as dark menacing clouds replaced them. It was one of those days, where the weather was going to be unpredictable very unpredictable.

Two young girls forgotten by society, they had no home they were cast aside by their own family. However that same family met with an untimely demise of their own, karma had a way of coming back and biting back hard. The two little girls were huddled together in an alleyway, they were scared and hungry. They hadn't eaten in so long, they got by picking through garbage eating what they could. However, that got old really quick, and the older of the two girls Anna knew they needed to find more to eat soon. Anna's sister Lily was 8 while Anna was 11 years old; Anna's fiery red hair blew in the wind. She leaned down and grabbed her sister's hand as they needed to get somewhere safe and warm. "Come on, Lily, we have to keep moving," Anna said as they walked out of the shadows and started to walk.

Anna keeping her sister's hand protectively in hers, her eyes darting everywhere at everything that moved. She tried to ignore the rumblings in her stomach, she was so hungry, but had to find her sister food first.

She saw the building, it was a huge building and she tightened her hold on her sister's hand. She suddenly felt rain drops splattered all over her and her sister, and lightning streak threateningly in the skies. Anna's eyes darted to the building where a huge gate was with armed men. Anna bet her bottom lip, that building would be warm and maybe they could find food."Come on, Lily, I have an idea." Anna said as they ran to the back of the building.

Anna glanced around and saw a window; they could make it if they were really careful. "Come on, Lily, I am right behind you, see that window that is our goal okay?" Anna explained.

"Okay Anna," Lily said as she shimmied and climbed up. 'Anna I have to pee," Lily said.

"Okay just hold it okay, can you?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I think so." Lily answered her sister.

Lily got to the window and opened it while inside the building the sounds were not detected by the beings inside just yet.

"I have never seen him so angry," Bumblebee said looking at Ratchet.

"Can you blame him the humans lied to us, they held secrets from him." Ratchet replied.

"He talka to no one now," Mirage said.

The bots heard a sound and the black mech glanced around as he tried to figure the sound out. "What is that sound?" Ironhide asked.

"It's coming from up there," Sideswipe said as he pointed toward the window as the window opened.

"Transform everyone….!" One of the bots yelled as the two little figures climbed down.

"That was fun, Anna, but I have to pee really badly," Lily said as she tried to cross her legs while dancing around. "Annaaaaaa, the pee pee dance won't work soon." Lily whined.

:::::…..They are just sparklings….::::: Ratchet said as their leader remained silent.

:::::….. What are sparklings doing out alone?...::::::

Anna grabbed Lily's hand then, and looked for a bathroom and found one. "Okay go ahead I will be right here, okay?"

"Okay, is there food?" Lily asked as she ran into the bathroom. "Must make my bladder gladder, Anna…." Lily said as she went into the bathroom.

"What is this place and all the cool vehicles?" Anna asked as she glanced around.

She spotted a vending machine, and her heart raced. "Finally some food," Anna said as she ran to the machine.

She glanced around and saw the weird shaped metal thing on the table and ran to it and climbed up onto the table.

:::::…What is she doing?...::::: Sunstreaker asked.

:::::…. She is looking at the part from the Ark….:::::: Ironhide said as Lily ran out.

"I washed my hands really good, Anna, did you find food?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but we need change, but I can break a piece of this engine off and use it to get some stuff from that vending machine." Anna said.

"Okay Anna, you're so smart," Lily said as she climbed up on the yellow and black muscle car.

Anna got the long piece of metal and worked it in to the vending machine to get a few different things. She was good at getting what she needed to get done for her and her little sister."Bingo….!" Anna exclaimed as Lily was busy drawing circles on the hood of the muscle car with her finger.

"Anna, why are we not loved?" Lily finally asked.

Anna stopped for a moment doing what she was doing, she turned toward her sister and tried to hide the tears, which threatened to fall. She grabbed some of the snacks and walked back toward her sister. She handed her sister the treats a bag of chips, candy bar and cupcakes.

"Do you think they ever loved us, Anna, before that cop made them go squish." Lily asked.

_Before that cop made them go squish…?_

:::::::…. Do you think she is taking about Barricade?...::::::: Bumblebee asked.

The Autobots all noticed Optimus lowered on his shocks, and they knew he was hearing everything the two younglings said. They also knew he would make a decision based on what he was hearing, and if he felt the war caused anyone distress on his part he would intervene they all knew it. It was not in Optimus' programming to be cruel to anyone, even when they were cruel to him.

"They didn't want us, you heard them both we were not wanted I was a boy and you were a mistake. They threw us away, we weren't good enough, we'll never be good enough." Anna said as the tears which threatened to fall started to run freely as Lily hugged her sister as Anna crumbled to the floor in sobs.

"Anna, don't cry…" Lily said as Optimus allowed his holoform to activate.

"Little one, do not leak," Optimus said as Anna got in front of Lily.

"Who are you, stay back?" Anna demanded.

"My name is Optimus, I will not harm you, I wanted to help." Optimus said.

Anna was trying to debate the situation, she looked at his eyes his eyes were kind and compassionate. She studied his body movements non threatening, his hands up in a non threatening manner as well. She relaxed a bit more, and Optimus went and got them both some water. They accepted it gladly, and Lily was closest to Optimus and sagged against him. The Autobot commander's arm went protectively around Lily, and she leaned into the gesture. Anna on the other hand would not give in to the gesture it was apparent she trusted no one.

"Do you worked here?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Optimus.

They are heard the loud clap of thunder, which startled Lily. "I do not like thunder, it scares me." Lily said.

::::::… Optimus, what are you doing?...::::::: Ratchet asked.

::::::….. They should not be alone, I wish to help them….:::::::

::::::….. And what if the humans take them away from you?...:::::::

That made the Autobot commander growl through the comms then.

:::::….. They lied to me I do not care what they think or say, I will take these two in and protect them….::::::

The others were silent, they knew Optimus was furious and hated to be lied to. It hurt him when someone he thought was a friend or ally deceived him, his own brother did it to him and they all saw how it effected him.

"Your name is Optimus?" Lily asked.

"Yes little one, what is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Lily and that;s Anna she is my older sister," Lily explained.

Anna looked at Optimus, her eyes guarded and untrusting. "I do not have younglings, but I always wanted younglings." Optimus said without even realizing what he was saying.

Anna's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed then.

"You don't even know us, why would you want us or want to help us?" Anna demanded then.

"I-I just wished to help, I will not hurt you I swear it on my honor." Optimus said.

Anna looked away, she glanced at her sister if anything Lily needed a roof over her head. But could they trust this man, his eyes they looked sad but compassionate, could she take a chance….. Could she?


	2. Chapter 2- Annoying government types

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers that honor goes to Hasbro, this is just for fun. I do own the two OC's Anna and Lily.

Requested story for Missy also gift for Answerthecall, FrontlinersShadow, Kaleia

Dedicated to: Peter who is like a second father to me, and also to another good friend Frank. Enjoy….

Rated T

No Pairings aside from Sam and Mikaela – Takes place after Revenge of the Fallen, but my version of Dark of the moon will be much better, no less hysterical but still different. Ironhide will not die and there will be many things that will happen that didn't in the movie… My fixes so to speak….. Lol

Summary – What happens when two homeless little human girls find their way onto the Autobot base, and worm their way into a certain Autobot commander's spark. Well raising two high spirited little girls will turn the NEST base upside-down and cause chaos and hysterical incidents on the base….

Title – Troublemakers

Chapter 2- Annoying government types

Anna looked at Optimus, and nodded as Optimus' holoform watched her sadly. He wanted to help these two very badly, he had always wanted younglings, but he was never blessed in that way before.

Lily jumped as they heard voices as two soliders came in, followed by a woman in a suit and a young woman with her.

"What is going on here, who let these kids in here?" the older woman demanded.

Optimus stood and walked toward the older woman, his eyes showed anger suddenly.

"These two younglings will be here with me, Colorel Lennox I wish for your help in taking these two into my custody. They have no one, and I will like to take custody of them." Optimus said as Lennox was ready to say something and the older woman spoke up then.

"They are human, you are not and as such you can not take them in." the woman said as Optimus visiably bristled at her words.

"Ma'am, I will help him get custody of them, if he has the correct grounds for it." Lennox said.

"Ma'am? I am not a ma'am why do you people keep referring to me as a ma'am do I look like a ma'am?" the woman retorted as Lily raised her hand and Lennox smiled at her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lennox asked.

"She can't be a mister, she doesn't have a dingaling down there does she?…." Lily asked innocently pointing to the private area.

Lennox and Epps burst out into hysterical fits of laughter, of course Charlotte Mearing did not find it amusing at all.

"I WILL be helping these younglings, and the government can not intervene your government has decided to keep vital information from me concerning information about my mentor who offlined something you knew about and you refused to share with me. I find that very illogical when claiming to be allies for us, you act like allies yet decide to withhold important information about my mentor and if you have that piece of machinery, I am assuming you also have the invention with him from the ship. Am I correct with this inquiry?" Optimus demanded.

"The pillers yes our scientists have the pillers, and they will continue to have them, Optimus Prime, until we are done with them if that time ever comes that is." Mearing said as Optimus snarled.

"If you want to take those kids in Optimus Prime, I suggest you behave." Mearing said as she smirked and turned to her assistant. "What else is on our schedule.." Mearing asked as Optimus growled at her.

"How dare you speak to our Prime in such a manner," Ironhide said as his holoform materialized as well.

"Your leader is not even human, he is a machine all of you are machines!" Mearing yelled.

Optimus felt the sting from her words, and Anna saw the hurt in his eyes. She suddenly remembered the words her father and mother used with her and her sister as tears stung her own eyes.

**(Flashback starts)**

Her father glared at them both, their mother only giving them looks of disgust.

"I wanted a son, but I got you and then that one over there was a mistake your mother should never got pregnant again!" Their father roared. "In fact, you should just get out of our lives, you will never be wanted either one of you. Look at you both, who would want either one of you?" the father added.

Anna grabbed her sister's hand and they tried to grab some of their things in a duffle bag, but their parents refused to let them take anything with them. Lily was crying wildly by then, as Anna tried to keep her sister calm.

They were alone and unwanted by anyone, they were scared where would they go, what would be come of them?

**(Flashback ends)**

Anna felt her eyes fill with unshed tears, she glanced up at Optimus, he was unwanted too? She didn't understand why that woman was calling him a machine but she didn't care.

She gripped Lily's hand and they walked over toward Optimus who felt the little guys reach for his hands, he was startled by the action at first.

"Don't. be. mean. to. Optimus." Anna snarled.

Mearing narrowed her eyes at the young girl, "If you want that being to adopt you I strongly sugguest you address me correctly." Mearing said.

"I will help him get custody of those two girls," Lennox said.

"So will I," Epps said.

"How dare you go against me, you two will be sorry for defying me," Mearing said as she turned and left her assistant following her quickly.

Optimus glanced at the two little girls, he knew he would have to show them what he truly was. He was scared, he could have made a difference in their lives he knew he could. "What did she mean hy machine, Optimus?" Anna asked.

"I….. we are not human little one, we are from a planet called Cybertron; we protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus said as he allowed his holoform to flicker away.

The two little girls watched in wonder as the flamed semi cab broke apart and changed shape and formed the regal commander of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Optimus looked at the younglings his eyes sad, because he was truly scared they would be afraid of him.

"I will not hurt you I promise, and I could care for you two like you were my own sparklings….." Optimus said as he stopped when he saw Charlotte Mearing returned and glared at Optimus then.

"If they are afraid of you then they will come with me, understood." Mearing remarked as Anna bristled at that.

"We are not afraid of him, he did nothing to us YOU on the other hand were rude to him so if I were you I would say you are sorry." Anna said as her arms crossed over her chest.

"W-What….?" Mearing stammered.

"I didn't stutter I spoke very clearly ma'am." Anna said.

"I am not a ma'am," Mearing snarled,

"Do you have a dingaling?" Lily chimed in as Mearing opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it.

She turned on her heels and as she was leaving made a call. "Get me Harold Broke right away…" she said as they left the Autobot base.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Okay there are a lot of twists in this also I have gotten some private messages from those who would like Optimus to have a human girlfriend in this. So, it will not be Mikaela because she is with Sam, so depending what your guys want. If you want Optimus to have a human OC in this please let me know in PM or reviews. It will be an OC if I do so lets see what you guys want okay?


	3. Chapter 3 – Harold Broke

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 3 – Harold Broke

Charlotte Mearing and her assistant were seated in front of the desk of Harold Broke, a small stubbly little man who walked with a limp. He puffed away on a cigar, as he listened to Mearing talk.

The man stapled his fingers together, Mearing's assistant reared back at the offensive odor which came from the man when he moved closer. Her nose wrinkled and she almost gagged but tried to contain herself, mostly for her job's sake.

"So, let me get this straight, this Optimus Prime is the leader and you have not found a way to get him on my scientists tables yet?" Broke asked in a sarcastic tone.

Mearing sighed and sat back, as she placed her hands on her hand together. "He is not stupid, in fact he does not trust me at all, he didn't trust Galloway either." Mearing said.

"Galloway was an ass, you on the other hand are menacing and devious I expect Optimus Prime on my scientists tables within the coming months, am I clear?" he demanded.

She nodded as his phone rang, and his face turned violent and angry. "I do not want my ex wife's daughter here, she is a menace and I will not put up with her." He yelled as Mearing looked at him. "Sorry, my ex wife's daughter she is a mence I tell you, she is getting an apartment here in town and believes I should get the girl some sort of job. She can just forget it I will do no such thing, I do not want her here at all!" shouted Harold.

Mearing laughed, and asked. "How old is she?"

"I don't know about somewhere in her early to late twenties." He said.

Mearing laughed then, "So, what exactly will your scientists do to Optimus Prime?" she asked.

"Take him apart after his life leaves him, but I would like to witness what he can withstand, as well as see for myself what this Matrix of Leadership is all about," he said as she nodded.

"So, you do plan on killing him?" she asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"No not at all," Mearing said.

"Good, come with me please," Broke said as he got up and headed out of his office with Mearing and her assistant followed him.

Xxxxxxxxx

The Autobot base was very busy, Lennox and Epps had figured out a way for Optimus to get custody of Anna and Lily, and they also started on construction to make a room for the girls.

Optimus was most pleased with the effort and he spend time with the girls, he used both his holoform and his bi – pedal form. Optimus decided he would rather the girls were school on the base and not in public school, this was primarily due to the threat of the Decepticons.

So, the girls would be schooled at the base by one Kim Sattle, a teacher who had moved there just recently and Optimus arranged for her to live on the base as well.

Simple right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - Yes we have a fiery new OC and possible love interest for Optimus, and yes Charlotte Mearing is a heavy in this this story.

Also story Transformers Prime - The Secret is being revised abd wukk ve reoisted momentarily and be different not sure how big it will be though not sure where I will be taking it... lol


	4. Chapter 4 – Meeting Kim Sattle

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 4 – Meeting Kim Sattle

Lily and her sister loved their room, Optimus was pleased with this knowledge as well. He watched as the two sisters looked at everything their eyes wide. Lily saw the poster of the Pokemon she adore Dragonair, and Anna saw posters of a group she had mentioned she was crazy about to Optimus. They had so much, but she didn't care about the material things not really. She glanced at Optimus and she got up and went up to him. He knelt by her his azure optics went to her immediately. "Do you find everything to your requirements?" he asked as Anna went to his face and hugged him as she found herself crying.

"Thank you… Daddy." She whispered as her tilte she called him startled him for a moment.

"You are very welcome, Anna, I am pleased you and Lily like you berth room." Optimus said as she looked at Optimus then while tears ran down her face.

"W-W never had anything like this before not with things we actually liked." She said as Lily ran over and hugged Optimus' face too.

"Thank you, daddy." Lily said as Optimus started to hum in his engines pleased his daughters liked their room.

Wheeljack watched the poster on the wall, his processors working overtime he had a smile on his face plates. He decided to contact Sam after, he would need the boy's help after.

"Okay younglings, I have someone I need you to meet she will be your tutor, however I need you two not to tell her about myself and my men, until I deem it okay too okay?" Optimus said.

"Okay dad, we promise." Anna and Lily said.

Optimus nodded. "Give me a moment and I will transform and activate my holoform." Optimus said as he went out and transformed and allowed his holoform to activate.

It didn't take long before Kim Sattle arrived, she walked in with Colonel Lennox and she had her bags and some boxes with her, that some of the soldiers were carrying.

"Miss Sattle, hello I am Optimus Prime the children's creator." Optimus said as he extended his hand toward her.

"Nice to meet you, Optimus," Kim said.

Kim was very neat, she wore a plain skirt and blouse and had heels on. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore very little make up just enough to look presentable. She had a bag, which had something sewn on it which alerted Lily and Anna both.

"You like Dragonair?" Lily asked as Kim turned her head with a smile.

She knelt by Lily then, and she had a smile cross her lips.

"Oh yes, I very much so, she is my favorite Pokemon." Kim said as she turned toward Optimus with a smile. "I guess I am a kid at heart there are things I just adore." She said as Optimus nodded.

"It is nice when one can still like things to which younglings like too." Optimus said.

Anna saw the pin with one of her favorite groups on it. "You like Nickleback?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes guilty, I love their music." She said.

"Cool I love their music," Anna said with a smile.

Optimus smiled as his two little ones bonded with their tutor, it was nice to see they had some common interests.

"You have a room as well, Miss Sattle, it was prepared for you as well as a suitable area for teaching the younglings." Optimus said.

"Thank Mr. Prime," Kim said with a smile.

"You can call me Optimus," he said.

"Alright if you will call me Kim," she said with a returning smile.

"Indeed Kim it is then," Optimus said.

"Could I get a tour of the area?" she asked.

"Can the three of us show her, daddy?" Anna and Lily asked.

"Of course, little ones, let us give her the grand tour." Optimus said with a smile. "Would you follow me please, Kim," Optimus said.

"Lead on, I can see I will be in good hands," she said with a grin as Optimus' holoform blushed suddenly and coughed as Lily and Anna grabbed their new daddy's hands.

Lily glanced at their tutor and than looked up at their new daddy, and she smiled. She looked at their tutor and said in a very innocent tone….

"Daddy, Miss Sattle is really pretty, isn't she?" Lily asked.

The base became very…. VERY quiet after that…..


	5. Chapter 5 – Plotting for their daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 5 – Plotting for their daddy

Kim Sattle had bonded very well with the children, and the teaching went very well. However Lily and Anna were very determined about one thing, their dad needed a wife and that was all there was too it and their target for him was Kim Sattle.

Kim was sitting at her desk, when Lily raised her hand. "Yes Lily, do you have a question?" she asked.

"I am having trouble with this problem, Miss Sattle." Lily said.

"Alrighty, let's see what the problem is then, shall we?" she said with a smile.

Lily glanced over at Anna who nodded to her sister, Lily glanced at their teacher then. "Miss. Sattle, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

Kim smiled sadly then and answered. "No honey, I don't." she said.

"Our daddy is handsome isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes he is," she found herself saying.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Anna said offhandedly.

She looked over at Anna t

"He doesn't….?" she found herself asking.

"Nope, he is saving himself for someone special…..like you." Lily said with a smile.

"What is your favorite flower?" Anna asked.

"Carnations…."

"What is a favorite date for you?" Lily asked.

"Well I like all types of things, but I like fun dates like to the amusement parks, and movies; though I do like soft quiet dinner dates too." She said.

"You do know that sex will give you cooties, right?" Lily asked with a serious expression on her face.

"LILY…!" Anna exclaimed. "Don't mind her she thinks she knows it all, don't YOU?" Anna grumbled that last part.

"Yes I do know it all and I know sex will get you cooties, so there just ask Uncle Ratchet." Lily said.

"Okay girls I will be right back I have to use the bathroom." Kim said as she smirked and headed out to go into the bathroom.

"Lily, we are supposed to be fixing them up not telling her about cooties." Anna scolded.

"Well I heard Uncle Ratchet telling Uncle Ironhide something about if he didn't stop interfacing like that, that his spike would rust off. So hello, interfacing is their way of saying sex so Uncle Hide got the cooties and his penis will fall off so there!" Lily said sticking out her tongue at her older sister.

"So mature, Lily," Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am going to ask daddy when he comes in," Lily said.

"Fine ask Dad, he will tell you the same thing." Anna said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Optimus came in at his usual time to see how things were going, and what happened after that well was very amusing.

"Kim, good afternoon how is everything today?" Optimus asked.

"Very well, Optimus, how goes the military world?" she asked with a smile.

"I do believe if I have another boring meeting I shall end up falling into recharge." He said with a loopy smile, which made her laugh.

"Recharge….?" Kim asked.

"Sleep," Optimus answered.

Optimus knelt by his girls and asked them both a question.

"Would you two like to go to an amusement park, Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikaela mentioned one to me. So I was wondering if you would like to attend, and I was also going to ask if you would like to attend, Kim?" Optimus said as his eyes locked with hers.

"Really, I wouldn't be intruding would I?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said quickly.

"I would love to go, Optimus," she said with a smile.

"Good…." Optimus said.

Lily tugged on her dad's leg then and he knelt by her once more. "Yes little one, what is it?" he asked.

"Is it true you can get cooties from sex, because I heard Uncle Ratchet tell Uncle Ironhide that his spike was going to rust off." Lily promptly asked which made Kim's face blush and Optimus stammer all over the blush.

"Yes well I will have a talk with them both, little one, I am sorry he spoke in that way around you. If you will excuse me I must have a talk with my two soldiers." He said as he very quickly left the area.

"I have never seen a guy bolt so fast out of a room before," Kim said softly.

"Someone's in trouble and it isn't us so that's good." Anna said with a smirk.

"Yeah we are cute and adorable," Lily said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus transformed and went into the medical bay where he knew Ratchet and Ironhide would be talking. Optimus promptly grabbed Ratchet's wrench and hit both mechs on the helm.

"Hey what the frag?" Ironhide demanded.

"Optimus what is the meaning of hitting me with my own wrench!" Ratchet roared.

"Oh I do not know perhaps the innocent words from my youngling asking is it true you can get cooties from sex, because I heard Uncle Ratchet tell Uncle Ironhide that his spike was going to rust off." Optimus said as Ironhide chuckled and Ratchet suddenly fell quiet. "Indeed wise afts, watch yourselves around my younglings." Optimus said with a mumble. "Spikes rusting off indeed, shame on you both and Ironhide keep it in you unit or I will remove it for you." Optimus growled.

Ironhide's hand went to his panel instinctually. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled.

"Try me," Optimus warned.

Ironhide pointed at Ratchet the same time he did and they both said. "YOUR FAULT….!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Yes this story will have a lot of offbeat humor hope you guys liked this chappie, thanks for reviews and alerts and faves guys means a lot…..


	6. Chapter 6 – Date 1 Amusement parks

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 6 – Date 1 Amusement parks

Optimus, his younglings and Kim Sattle were all in his cab heading for the amusement park. They tried all sorts of games, and Optimus had won the girls giant stuffed toys which also included Kim. He had won her a giant teddy bear holding a heart in its paws.

Kim also won the girls some stuffed animals, throwing darts to break balloons. Optimus was most pleased, he enjoyed this day very much.

The girls got their faces painted, and after that they headed to have something to eat. Then Anna and Lily got an idea, and they were pulled over to where a man was drawing pictures of people.

"Come on, dad lets have draw us all of us, come on slow pokes!" Anna and Lily said.

They all gathered around and allowed the man to draw them together, Optimus turned his eyes to look at Kim and he smiled to himself.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stole a glance at Kim, she was enjoying herself very much, and she seemed to enjoy the same things my younglings did. They liked her a lot I could see that, she was the perfect choice for their tutor, however I was finding myself more attracted to her by the nano klick and I did not know what to say to her. I was stumbling around like a youngling who has his first attraction. I am not sure though, what do I have to offer her?

I am a leader of a fraction always at war, who has brought war to her planet why would she want me? I am not human nor can I give her what a human couple does. I can interface that is true, but I cannot impregnate her. I looked at her my spark ignited within my chest I wanted a mate so badly I wished to be happy, wanted and cherished, but most of all truly loved and needed.

I turned to see Kim watching me thoughtfully, "Hey, you alright?" she asked me.

I smiled, when her hand lifted toward my own hand, and she rested it there. I looked at her smile, it warmed my spark so to see that smile.

"Kim, would you like to go out to a dinner engagement with me one night?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile, and nodded then and said. "I would be honored to Optimus." She said as I felt relief suddenly I was not sure why, but I just did mostly because I was very attracted to her.

We stayed a little longer and went on rides and played a few more games, and then we headed back to the base. The girls had a lot of tokens from the day a lot of stuffed animals, as did Kim got one from me she seemed quite pleased with that bear.

We arrived at the base I pulled into the base, and the two younglings kissed me goodnight and ran into their quarters. Kim glanced at me before she started to head to hers, she smiled then.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Optimus and for the bear you are so sweet and thoughtful." She said as she stopped when her cell device rang. "Escuse me, hold that thought I will just be one moment. "Hello….." she said as her expression turned odd. It was clear she did not wish to talk to this human on the device now. "You know, why are you calling you didn't want mom and you didn't want me, so why are you even bothering I didn't move here for you I came because of chance to tutor….. look just leave me alone, no you lost the chance to have me call you father when you hurt mom, good day…" she snapped and hung up her eyes filling with lubricant.

"Kim….? Are you alright?" I asked her.

She wiped her eyes then, and then put her finger onto my lips. "Let me put this guy into my room and we can talk okay?" she said as I nodded.

She disappeared into her quarters and then came back out. We went into the Mess hall and sat down, and she began her story to me.

"That was his royal highness my supposed father," she said.

"You creator is of royalty…?" I asked.

"Huh…? Oh no he thinks he is but no not at all, he was cruel to my mother and I, he used to hit her he has very little regard for life or anyone different." She said.

I bristled at that,"Where I come from it is taboo to hit a mate, it is an ugly and cruel act that has great consequences if the one who did it is found out. It is not looked at well where I am from." I said.

She smiled sadly.

"And where are you from?" she asked.

I knew my eyes were sad, I couldn't help it when my thoughts run to Cybertron our dead home planet.

"Our home is very far away, and war had destroyed it. We tried to save our home, but with war came great loss and many deaths." I said as I glanced up and found she had lubricants in her eyes.

She reached for my hand, her fingers reached and intertwined with my own. "I am so sorry for what you endured there Optimus, I am so very sorry." She said as she locked eyes with mine and she leaned in and kissed my lips.

My processors ran, and I went by instincts now and pulled her into my servos and kissed her back. The kiss was powerful even to me, she touched my face and smiled when our lips parted.

"For all the war you have had to endure you are compassionate and kind, and those two little girls are sweet and kind. I think that says a lot about you, Optimus Prime more than words ever could." She replied as she leaned closer once more, but it was I who took the initial move and kissed her once more.

She broke the kiss and touched my face then, and smiled. "Good night, thank you for such a wonderful day, and for listening to my troubles, Optimus." She said as she kissed my cheek, smiled and went into her quarters.

I hadn't heard Ratchet and Ironhide's holoforms come up until they spoke.

"Hello Prime," Ratchet said.

"Getting them cooties ready, sir?" Ironhide said with a cackle.

I froze at that, and turned toward them. "I am not amused, Ironhide." I snapped.

"Why not, we are." Ironhide cackled once more.

"Sir, perhaps I should prepare an instruction manual you have not been interfacing in a while." Ratchet said trying to be helpful.

Ironhide burst out into wild fits of laughter, and promptly fell off the bench laughing.

"Oh this is attractive isn't is, I am leader and prime and I am getting interfacting lessons from my medic and my weapons specialist who is the troop interface who knows so much about cooties, don't you Ironhide?" I snapped.

He looked at me and cackled even more, as Ratchet snorted back a howl of laughter.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I can learn for myself how to interface with this femme when I find it the right time. I am not going to pounce on her like some rowdy weapons specialist I know. Tell me Ironhide is it still secure in your panel?" I asked getting up and heading to my vehicle mode.

Ironhide's holoform flickered and his vehicle broke apart and his hand went to his interfacing panel. "Yes, it is intact, you scared me for a moment." Ironhide said with a loopy grin as he transformed back into vehicle mode.

I stared at him in disbelief, and looked at Ratchet who shrugged at me. "He is Ironhide after all." Was his only reply to that.

"Primus give me strength….." I mumbled as Ratchet started to howl with laughter. "Primus help me, I am surrounded by….." I mumbled as I let my holoform flicker away.

Xxxxxxx

A/N – I couldn't help the funny at the end of this one, now does anyone have any ideas who Kim's father is if you do you can guess in reviews. There will be more hints along the way….. Thanks for reviews and alerts as well as Faves.


	7. Chapter 7 Date 2 The dinner date & disco

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 7 Date 2 The dinner date & discoveries

Optimus was nervous he has never courted a femme muchless a human femme. He glanced over at his medic and his weapons specialist who eyed him with loopy smiles as Wheelie rolled up.

"Hey boss bot," Wheelie said.

"Mikaela allowed you to come to the base today I see," Ratchet said with a tap of his foot pede.

"Warrior goddess is nice to me, she lets me go on her and Sam's dates sometimes even, though I end up wanting to hump her leg when they start ta lock lip plates all the time." Wheelie said as he looked at Optimus who looked nervous suddenly. "Why ya so nervous, prime?" Wheelie asked.

"I-I am not human I do not know if I can pull this off." Optimus said.

"Optimus she likes you, if she is as special as you believe things will work out." Ratchet finally said.

"And if she is not nice I will blow her up for you," Ironhide said with a cackle.

"We do not blow humans up, Ironhide," Optimus retorted.

"Says you," laughed Ironhide.

"Ironhide behave," Ratchet chuckled as Optimus ignored his two rowdy friends.

He glanced up and saw Kim Sattle starting to come out of her room, she had a dress on and black heels and her hair left down. The flowing locks cascaded below her shoulders she was a vision and Optimus suddenly just stared his eyes trailing over her form.

"You look beautiful, Kim," Optimus said as Ironhide glanced at her and smiled.

"Just do not exchange cooties you two," Ironhide chuckled as he and Ratchet chuckled and headed into another part of the base.

Optimus growled then, while Kim put her hand on his arm.

"They like to tease, it's okay." She said.

Optimus nodded and they headed for his vehicle form, he opened the door and helped her up. Then he walked around to the driver side and got into his vehicle form.

"I like your truck, Optimus, it has personality with the flames it becomes you." She said.

She had no idea…

Xxxxxxxx

They sat together in a romantic Italian restaurant, they were away from other people and Kim could tell Optimus was nervous. She reached her hand gently over toward his, and rested it on his. His fingers instinctively reached for hers, and his hand slipped into hers then. He felt his hand squeeze his, and he smiled then.

"You don't have to be nervous okay, Optimus?" she asked as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his which made him moan softly.

She smiled then, and he slowly relaxed then.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." She said.

The rest of the evening went both wonderfully and nicely. They talked about so much, and they had dinner and dessert. They were still talking when someone else came into the restaurant, Charlotte Mearing and her assistant came into the restaurant, and Mearing happened to glance over and see Optimus' holoform with Kim and she remembered the description she was given of Harold Broke's daughter and she realized all too well what was going on.

"I will put a stop to this," Mearing snarled as she got up and her assistant followed her.

"Aren't we eating?" the assistant asked.

"No, we have to go see Harold right now," she said as she and the assistant left.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harold Broke stared at Mearing like she had two heads instead of one.

"What did you just say to me, Mearing?" he demanded.

"I said your daughter is dating Optimus Prime, and she is obviously the one who is the tutor for those children he adopted." Mearing said.

"You will get that scrap heap delivered to my scientists by the end of the day tomorrow and quite frankly I do not care who she is involed with but I will let her see she is a fool by getting involved with a machine. I want those kids removed from his custody as well, this is all out war against him and htose other machines here. You better get me results now!" he roared.

"Yes sir right away," Mearing said as she grabbed her cell phone and started the ball rolling for capturing Optimus and ruining his life once and for all.

Xxxxxxx

A/N – okay now yes there will be some sad parts to come, and for a bit there will be some angst I know I know don't forget this is a requested story and unfortunately this has a chapter limit so I have to watch what I put in and how I do it. So yeah okay on with the story….


	8. Chapter 8 – Twister and captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke

Chapter 8 – Twister and captured

The girls, Kim, Optimus and the Autobots had fun the following morning when they played Twister, Wheelie and Brains were calling out what the arrow landed on. The other Autobots decided to make it so just Optimus and Kim were the only ones left playing, and it was painfully obvious when the girls clumsily got out of the game they were in trouble.

They soon were tangled in limbs together, and Ironhide smirked and decided to be a wise aft at that point.

"Better watch them cooties, sir they are running wild now." He laughed as Optimus growled at him then.

"Are you growling at him?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh my that is the first sign of the cootie virus," Ironhide cackled.

"And you should know all about cooties, isn't that right soldier?" Optimus asked now getting into the act as Kim was trying very hard not to laugh out hysterically at how everyone was teasing Optimus.

"I do not have cooties!" Ironhide retorted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, my bad thought they were running rampant all over the base." Optimus said as the girls giggled and fell off their chairs laughing hysterically.

"I am not infested with cooties," Ironhide growled as Anna and Lily got into the act now and ran and tackled their uncle Ironhide.

"Cootie alert, cootie alert!" the two sisters exclaimed as they heard an alert suddenly sound.

"Kim would you please take the girls to the shelter room please," Optimus ordered as she nodded and did as Optimus asked.

"Daddy….?" Lily asked reaching for him.

Optimus went to her and picked her up quickly, "I will be there as soon as I can I have to check something okay?" he said.

"Okay be safe, I love you," she said.

"I love you both, now go with Kim." He instructed as Optimus waited until they were out of sight and then transformed.

"Where is the sighting?" Sideswipe asked.

"There are several, we will need to go in groups to cover all of them." Optimus said.

Optimus went to investigate the disturbance on one end himself, however as he arrived in the area, it was clear by the look around that there was no problem here.

However as he went to turn around and back out, he heard a helicopter and engines from vehicles. He could tell these were not Decepticons these were clearly humans.

He saw a woman come out and it was Charlotte Mearing who addressed him.

"What is going on, why was I lead out here on a false alarm?" he demanded as he suddenly transformed.

"It wasn't a false alarm exactly, we needed the others away from you so we caoture you. Tell me something did you really think you could raise human children and date a human, especially when you are not human to begin with?" Mearing snarled as she motioned to the men behind her. "Take him…." She snapped as they readied weapons and fired.

These weapons were sonic and the sonic disturbances to his systems were agonizing to him, he collapsed within minutes being forced into stasis.

"Get him onto the plane and be quick about it." She ordered as Mearing's assistant watched them taking the helpless Autobot commander away while her heart suddenly felt this was wrong somehow.

Xxxxxxxx

The others had returned hours ago but Optimus never did, and it was clear to the others that this was some sort of trap to lure Optimus away.

"Now what do we do?" Mudflap said.

They heard sounds and realized Kim and the kids were coming back up, they transformed and saw the kids running out .

"Where is dad?" Anna asked looking around as Kim walked up her eyes searched for Optimus.

"Where's Optimus?" she asked.

The Autobots glanced at the two younglings, they didn't want to alarm them, but Kim could tell something was wrong and she walked up to Ratchet.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Daddy, where is daddy," Lily demanded tears ran from her eyes then.

"Shhh, it's okay girls come on let's go into your room and wait okay," Kim said as she glanced back at Ratchet and Ironhide and she mouthed two words.

FIND HIM….


	9. Chapter 9 – Pain and identities learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke.

A/N – there is a time jump Optimus will be gone about 4 days, this is due to the chapter limit on this story.

Chapter 9 – Pain and identities learned

Optimus had been experimented on for 4 days, he was blinded in one of his optics and his spark fearful. He missed his younglings, and he feared for them if the Decepticons attacked.

He was strapped down on a massive metal table, he couldn't tell where he was but it was dimly lit when the humans were not there.

He was receiving error messages about wounds in different parts of his body. He wanted his younglings that was all he cared about right now, they were his biggest concern right now.

Xxxxxxx

Harold Broke looked at his daughter who stood before him, he sneer was clear she despised her father.

"Why was I brought here, I was in the middle of teaching my students I have no time for you." Kim snapped.

"You will make time, besides I did you a favor your boyfriend you've been pining over is an alien machine, Kimberly." Harold said.

"What are you going on about now?" she demanded.

"Come with me," was all he said as he headed for the elevator to a special room.

When they walked in Kim saw the flamed robot strapped to a massive metal table. She saw the bright blue liquid pooling on the floor.

"Yes be careful of that Kimerbly, it will burn you if you touch it." Harold said as Optimus' head turned toward where the voice was heard and he saw her.

"Kim…?" Optimus said as her eyes widened.

"Optimus….. But how can that be…..?" she started to ask until she realized the human she knew to be Optimus Prime was not the true being at all. "You're a robot?" she asked.

"I-I am an alien being I am not what you commonly know as a robot no, I am an advanced…."

"How can you attempt to even know how to take care of children when you are not even human yourself?" Harold demanded. "How can you romance a woman when you are not even human?" he yelled as Optimus fell silent his optic landed on the silent woman who hadn't said anything else.

"We are taking those kids away from you," he said as Kim's head snapped toward her father.

"No, you can't do that, they love him." She said.

"Tough, they will go into foster care where they belong not with some crazed robot who all he knows is war and death." He said as Optimus made a sad keening sound and looked away.

All he had were those younglings, he could not let this human do this they were his world.

"Please do not take them, they are my world I see to their needs all the time please. If you wish me to leave Kim alone I will but please not my younglings please." Optimus begged.

Harold laughed and pushed his daughter out the door as he turned toward Optimus and laughed. "They will be gone trust me on that." He said.

Xxxxxxxx

Hidden in the other room was Mearing's assistant who had her cell phone and dialed Lennox's number.

"I know where Optimus Prime is he is in the old abandoned warehouse on Clockner Road, please hurry he is wounded and Harold Broke is the one responsible as well as Charlotte Mearing they are going to take away Optimus' kids repeart they are coming for them!" she said as she hung up and prayed they saved him in time.

Xxxxxxxx

Lennox had to break teams up they were going after Optimus and bringing him home.


	10. Chapter 10 – Rescue and Taken away

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke.

A/N – Guys I have received some sarcastic PM's about the way the story is sounding rushed, again this is a requested story with limited chapters. I am not in the mood to hear complaints alright, as I have mentioned in the past when requesting stories about the chapter limits I have stressed stories come out better when I can work out the plot myself and not be told what or how to do a story. I do this professionally I know what I am doing. Also I am once more having a lot of problems with this account so I will ask that some people who have my other account OptimusStar to please re add that account. Because when I get this story done I will have no choice but to re use that account after. There is someone who seems to be messing with this account but not that one not sure why that one is safe and not this one but it is. Also I am redoing Transformers Prime – Prime power which will now have TP Optimus with Mikaela and it will be planned as a long one. I am doing something special with it. Okay now back to the story, also I know I ranted so excuse please lol

Chapter 10 – Rescue and Taken away

Lennox was in Ironhide, while Epps was in Sideswipe and Graham in Jolt, they had the Wreckers and Mirage along with Bumblebee racing after their leader.

The President and General Morshower had both gave content that the Autobots could use whatever means was necessary to free their beloved leader. That meant to Ironhide shoot and anyone getting in his way was meant to duck and cover, because when Ironhide was angry and on the war path no one was safe.

The doors to the warehouse were blown to hell and back, and Ironhide disintegrated anything that stood between him and his leader and dear friend.

Harold Broke had walked out with a machine gun, which really didn't help him any, Ironhide and the others had leveled the place. They got what they wanted their leader back, Ironhide had the spark of an Autobot but when his leader was in danger he fought like a Decepticon and he did not care.

Lennox learned after that Kim was indeed the daughter of the late Harold Broke, but they also learned she was not involved with them. She was only brought in after, but regardless it did not set too well with the other Autobots because they knew Optimus started to care for her and now he was back being alone now.

"We need to head back guys," Epps said as they all got back to the base on the double.

Xxxxxxxx

Mudflap and Skids were with Anna and Lily, they might not have been the best to leave behind especially when Mearing came in with several armed men.

"Yo, ya can't come in here just like that!" Skids yelled as Wheelie and Brains watched and tried to get the kids out of the base, but was found out.

"Hey they are our leader's younglings you can't just take them like this!" Wheelie yelled as the girls screamed for their father.

"Let us go, this is our home!" Anna screamed.

"ANNA, I WANT DADDY!" Lily screamed trying to squirm away from the men taking her.

"Release those kids now!" roared Lennox.

"Colonel Lennox, they are in our custody now," Mearing snarled.

"By whose authority?" he demanded.

"Mine they are in danger here and I am taking them to social services." Mearing said.

"You can't do that, they are Optimus Prime's kids now." Lennox said.

"He is a machine!" Mearing snapped as Ratchet and Ironhide carried Optimus over to the medical bay.

"Please do not take my younglings from me, they are all I have left please.." Optimus begged as Ratchet looked up from his work and glared at Mearing.

"He was doing a fine job, why are you doing this to him?" Ratchet demanded.

"Because I can!" she shouted as the men dragged the girls away.

"DADDY….?" Screamed Lily he arm reached for him as Optimus' spark shattered that day when his world was taken from him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Several days have passed…..

Ratchet had patched up all his wounds, but there was nothing he could do for a broken spark. Optimus had started to go down hill then, he didn't recharge or fuel properly when his holoform activated it showed what was happening to him. His eyes which used to be filled with life and laughter were now vacant, lost and without hope. There were circles under his eyes, and his holoform's clothes looked unkept. His eyes constantly looking for his younglings, he went into their room looking at their drawings that Lily made and tears ran down his face as he sobbed brokenly needing and wanting his younglings back with him.

"Primus why is everything I care about taken from me why?" he demanded in such a heartbroken way.

Xxxxxx

Kim had pulled up to the base wanting to get her stuff, she was met with angry from Lennox.

"Please I just want my things and then I will leave." She said as Lennox glared at her.

"You will not be well received after what happened," he said.

"He never told me what he was if he had told me it might have made a difference." She snapped.

"So you help allow his kids to be taken from him?" Lennox snapped.

"What…..?" Kim asked. "I never did any such thing." She said as she went into the base.

She was met with harash glares, as Ironhide's cannon whirled to life.

"Go near him and I will do to you what I did to those who harmed him!" Ironhide snarled.

"I don't care what you did to Harold Broke, he was not my father anyway I just came for my things." She said as she headed to what had been her room and her heart fell.

She wasn't sure how badly it would hurt not being allowed to see him or the kids, but it did. She reached for a picture that was on the bed and an envelope written in Anna's handwriting.

Miss Sattle,

I asked Wheelie to make sure you got this, we were taken away from the safety of our father and placed someplace else. We were taken away from what we knew was safe, we were thrown away by our real parents because I wasn't a boy and Lily was a mistake. We had found a home a real home with Optimus Prime and the Autobots, we don't care that he was an alien being he loved us but that didn't matter to those people. He was different and that means its bad, well we aren't eating or doing anything if we can't have Optimus we don't want anyone else.

He liked you and you liked him too, but because he is not flesh and blood you don't want him now he needed us and you, but that didn't matter because he was different huh, love is supposed to be blind to all the mistakes people think are bad so why couldn't you overlook them Miss Sattle?

Goodbye

Anna and Lily

Xxxxxxxx

Kim put a hand over her mouth as sobs hit her, what had she done? She looked at the picture which showed Optimus in robot form with Anna and Lily and what was supposed to be her with them.

She heard a cough behind her and she saw Ratchet's holoform in the doorway.

"His spark is trying to reach for his family, they are gone. He tries to reach for you as well your gone. He Is dying everything is ripped from him, and there are some things even I can't fix we will lose our leader very soon at this rate and all because he looks different to others. I have learned many things while being on this planet one of which humans are so slagging judgemental about things they do not understand. It is a pity actually, they lose out on things in life because they are afraid or untrusting of things." Ratchet said as she watched him leave as sobs hit her so violently.

"Oh God, what have I done?!" she cried.

Xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 – Home is where the heart is

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna, Lily and Kim Sattle and Harold Broke.

Chapter 11 – Home is where the heart is – Ending

Kim had headed for Mearing's office, she had one goal in mind to return those kids back to Optimus Prime and no one would stop her. She walked in and there sat Mearing's assistant with her.

"How dare you…."

"Shut up and listen real good, you have made your point with the Autobots not I am making mine. Those kids are trying to kill themselves because they are not happy, you wioll return them back to their father Optimus Prime. If you do not I will make sure that the president knows who had started this fued with the Autobots in the first place. In fact, you know what I think I will just do it anyway, as soon as you make the call to release them back into the care Of Optimus Prime." Kim said.

"I will not Beverly call the police…." Mearing said.

"No ma'am I won't," she said.

"What did you call me?" Mearing demanded.

"I am done Kim called me and asked me for help and I was already giving it. I was the one who called Lennox to come get Optimus, you are the most hateful person I have ever had the displeasure of working for. I will help her get you not just terminated but arrested as well, I have enough proof that you were behind all of the things that happened to him. You ma'am have pushed me to my limits, and trust me that is hard for nayone to do." Her assistant said as Mearing looked shocked beyond words.

"Return them now!" Kim ordered as Mearing narrowed her eyes but picked up the phone.

She was furious, but she was also cornered now she had no choice but to comply now.

Xxxxxxxx

Several hours later…..

Optimus turned not believing his audios his little ones were brought back to him, he held his arms open and they ran to him they all cried everyone even hard sparked Ironhide and Ratchet.

"How?" Ironhide gruffly asked.

"Apparently it was Kim Sattle and Mearing's assistant, Kim is on her way down she wants a chance to be forgiven Optimus." Lennox said.

Anna and Lily looked at Optimus with pleading eyes, and truth be told Optimus could not say no. He wanted her just as much as the kids did.

When Kim and Optimus' eyes met she ran to him almost instantly.

"I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner," he said.

"I am sorry I did not give you more faith Optimus, please forgive me please." She said as she kissed him and the girls laughed.

"Here goes the cooties again, cootie alert cootie alert!" Lily said with an eye roll.

"Yes we are a family again…..cooties and all…." Optimus chuckled as his team roared with acceptance then.

"Thank you Primus thank you so much." Optimus said softly to his creator.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N - I am not sure I am pleased with this story I don't like being limited with ideas and chapters as I mentioned so please remember that when I reopen the requests on my other account...

please go to my other account now, OptimusSTAR that is my account I will be using now also all new stories will be posted there now including Transformers Prime - a hero forever more however it will not be removed from here just added to my other account. please add alerts to that account now thanks guys


End file.
